Finding Our Happy Endings
by yeahsouhhi
Summary: Sophomore year has started and Beca is ready to make things official with Chloe. As the big day arrives she starts to panic and Stacie has to help calm her down. What Stacie doesn't expect is a pep talk and a new found confidence to ask out the girl of her dreams. (one shot, rated T for langauge)


Beca was frantically pacing her dorm room as she tried to recall where she had hidden Chloe's ring. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Chloe was due at her place in five hours for their eleventh date (not that Beca was counting). Beca wanted to officially ask Chloe to be her girlfriend, but it couldn't happen unless she had the ring. She wanted everything to be perfect and without the ring it was everything but.

" .GOD! Beca stop pacing before you burn a hole through the floor!"

"Stacie don't start with me okay! I'm trying to think."

"Well how about you sit down and think, watching you is giving me a headache." Beca sighed as she sat on her bed next to Stacie. Ever since the beginning of her sophomore year, Beca had made more of an effort to befriend the other Bellas and found that Stacie was slowly turning into her best friend.

Anyone who looked at the two on the surface wouldn't see how a friendship could work; Stacie was out spoken and an open book while Beca was reclusive and closed off, but the two had more in common than most would think.

"I don't see why you need a ring to ask Chloe to be your girlfriend anyway. You already made her a mix and you've got flowers."

Beca jumped to her feet as she started to tear her room apart looking for the ring. Beca was grateful that this year her father agreed to let her live off campus. She was rooming with Amy and Jessica on an off campus apartment that was only a ten minute walk from campus.

She had searched the whole apartment from head to toe and even called Amy and Jessica but both girls swore they hadn't seen it.

"I make her mixes all the time and flowers aren't a grand gesture, they're an after thought and pathetic and sappy and oh god if I can't find this rin—"

"Beca! Shut up!"

"Staci—"

"No Beca seriously, shut up, calm down, and breathe."

Calming down from her little freak out, Beca sat down in her desk chair and let her head fall onto the desk.

"You have no idea what I had to go through to get that ring Stacie. I worked the entirety of my fall break through the sun and rain to afford it"

"But you've got extra money saved up. Why not just go buy a new ring?"

Beca lifted her head from the desk and let the suggestion sink in. A new ring; it wasn't the most appealing of options especially since the extra money she had was for her new software and DJing equipment, but Chloe was more important.

Beca let out an exhausted sigh as she looked towards Stacie. "I don't even know where to go to get a new ring."

Stacie's face let up at the idea of shopping and quickly jumped to her feet. "There's a handful of shops in town and the mall has at least two jewelry stores in it!"

Finding her shoes and slipping them on Beca took in the time. It was already three o'clock, which meant she had four hours to find a replacement ring and get back to her apartment before Chloe arrived.

* * *

"Beca we've been in five different shops. How have you not found a ring yet?" The girls were currently leaving yet another shop and Beca still hadn't found anything that could compare to the original ring she'd bought for Chloe. It was a quarter to six and Beca was starting to think she wouldn't find anything.

"I just want it to be perfect, Stace."

"Okay, so I'll call Bree and ask her for some suggestions!"

"Wait! Stacie don't!"

Beca started to panic. She didn't want Aubrey involved. It was bad enough that she was having Stacie help her; she didn't want to go and make it an even bigger deal than it already was. Of course Aubrey would be able to tell her the perfect ring to buy Chloe, she knew Chloe like the back of her hand but this was Beca's chance to prove how much she knew Chloe.

"But why not? She could help you and I would get to hear her voice, it's a win-win!" Beca had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her best friend; of course Stacie had another motive to calling Aubrey.

"I don't see why you don't just ask her out already."

"Because she wouldn't say yes."

"Stacie if you honestly believe Aubrey would turn you down, you may be dumber than I thought you were."

"I can't tell if I should be offended or if you're just bad with words…"

"I'm just really bad with words."

"Better be aca-bitch."

Both girls stopped walking and Beca turned to look at Stacie. She took in how worried Stacie looked at the idea of asking Aubrey out. It was moments like this that Beca was glad she had gotten to know the tall brunette. Stacie was more than the slutty dumb girl she let people see her as; she was just like Beca in the way that they both built walls around themselves. While Beca did everything she could to avoid human contact, Stacie chased it. One night stands she could handle but having to open up to someone terrified the taller brunette and she had done a good job avoiding the situation until Aubrey Posen stumbled into her life.

Beca started walking again, keeping there pace slow and relaxed. "Look all I'm saying is I know Bree and I know the way she looks at you okay?"

"And what way is that?"

"She looks at you the way I look at Chloe."

"Yeah?"

Beca could hear the doubt in Stacie's voice but she could also her the need for reassurance and Beca was more than happy to give it to her, "She's definitely into you Stace, just go for it."

The girls started walking to the car and Beca was beginning to get worried again. Chloe was meant to arrive at her place in an hour and she still didn't have a ring.

"So where to now Bec?"

Letting out a sigh Beca finally came to realize that she would never find a ring good enough for Chloe, "Home"

"You sure we still have an hour until seven."

"Yeah it's a twenty minute ride back to the apartment and I still have to shower and get ready."

Stacie took a minute to look at her friend and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Beca had spent a lot of time planning out this night and it sucked that it was turning out the way it was. "I stand by what I said y'know. You don't need a ring, hell you don't even need flowers or a mix tape."

"But I want it to be per—"

"Perfect I know, but you don't need any of that for it to be perfect. All you have to do is ask her and she'll say yes!"

"I know she'll say yes, I just really wanted to give her the ring?"

"Why? I mean you're not planning on proposing or anything with it are you?"

"Oh god no, it's way too early for that. I just…" Beca thought for a moment as she felt the car pulling out of the parking space. She knew it was stupid but she just wanted this to be special. She wanted to prove that she was worthy of Chloe and that she was truly committed to the two of them. She wanted to show Chloe how much she loved her without having to say the words. She wanted for Chloe to have something that would be a constant reminder of the love Beca had for her. "I just want her to know that I love her and I want to be with her, only her."

Stacie put the car in drive and took a side ways glance at Beca. She had to give it to the short brunette; she definitely knew how to make a girl swoon. If anyone had ever put this much effort into simply asking her to be their girlfriend she probably would have married them on the spot. Stacie smiled at Beca and said, "I think maybe I should be offended."

Beca's eyebrows creased with worry, "What!? Why?"

Stacie's smile turned into a smirk as she addressed the short Bella, "You're a lot better with words than you think, Mitchell."

"Yeah well I guess I just have sporadic moments of clarity."

Turning out of the mall and on to the main road to two girls headed back to Beca's apartment. Beca nervous about her date and Stacie equally as nervous about their conversation they'd had about Aubrey. If Aubrey really looked at her the way Beca looked at Chloe, she had nothing to worry about, but are things ever really that simple?

* * *

The girls returned to Beca's apartment in record time, leaving Beca an extra ten minutes to once again search though her belongings for the ring. She was in the middle of looking through her desk drawers when Stacie pulled a wooden box from under Beca's bed.

"Yo Beca, what's in here?" Stacie asked as held up the small box. It was a faded chestnut color with torn stickers all over it.

Beca turned to look at Stacie and her eyes widened as she realized what the brunette was holding. She made her way to sit next to Stacie as she took the box out of her hands and opened it, "It's my memory box from when I was little." Beca studied the box having forgotten she had packed it up when moving into the apartment. Beca's face lit up as realization dawned on her and she frantically searched through the box for what would be her saving grace. After locating the item she immediately placed it in her pocket and put the box back under her bed for safe keeping.

Stacie was taken by surprise when she felt Beca wrap her in a hug but returned it nevertheless. "Exactly what did I do to earn this very surprising physical contact?"

"You're a fucking genius is what you are!" Beca replied with a smile that was ten miles wide.

Just as Stacie was about to ask for an elaboration they heard the doorbell ring. Deciding she could wait until after her friend's date for more information Stacie and Beca headed to the door. Stacie placed her hand on Beca's arm stopping her from opening the door, "You don't need it but good luck okay? You're gonna do just fine."

Returning the smile Beca could only thank the gods that she had such amazing people in her life. "Thanks Stace. I mean it really, thanks for putting up with me today."

* * *

Opening the door Beca was met with what she would consider the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. Chloe always had a way of knocking her off her feet but it was her eyes that left her completely breathless. Stacie looked between her two friends before making her way down the stairs and to her car. With any luck Beca wouldn't be the only one with a happy ending tonight.

Beca and Chloe's date had gone off without a hitch thus far. Chloe loved the flowers and even seemed surprised by the USB filled with mixes that Beca had given her. The duo was currently snuggled up on the couch watching what Chloe said was the best rom-com of the 90's; 10 Things I hate About You.

They were half way through the movie and Beca was beginning to fidget. She would never tell Chloe but she was thoroughly enjoying the movie but as time pressed on she became increasingly nervous about what she had in her pocket. Apparently she wasn't being subtle because Chloe detangled herself from Beca to pause the movie.

Turning to face the younger brunette Chloe finally spoke. "You're nervous." It wasn't an accusation just an observation.

"I am." Beca didn't see the point in lying especially not when Chloe could read her like an open book.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

Beca dug into her pocket and pulled out the secret item clutching it in her hand. Chloe took note of her action and simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Beca to continue the conversation.

There was no turning back now; Beca only hoped Stacie was right about not having anything to worry about.

"I'm not really sure how to do this so you're gonna have to bare with me okay?"

Scrunching her eyebrows, Chloe turned her full attention to Beca as she waited for the brunette to continue. Beca got off the couch so she and opted to sit on the coffee table right in front of Chloe. She took one of Chloe's hands and placed the item in her hand before closing it. Chloe went to open her hand but Beca stopped her, "Just wait until I'm done okay?" Nodding her head Chloe waited for Beca to continue

"So when I was growing up I lived right down the street from this really awesome shop. I was maybe five or six when I decided to go in by myself one day and look around. The owner was this really sweet old man that my mom knew and he always had the best stories to tell, anyway I was in the shop for maybe ten minutes before he came up to me and asked me where my mom was." Chloe looked on as Beca continued her story. Part of her heart almost gave out with how adorable little Beca was and now more than ever she wanted to open her fist but she knew she had to wait.

Part of her was worried with how odd Beca was acting but now she was only anxious to see how this would end. There was no doubt in her mind that she knew where this was heading and it made it all the more special that Beca had gone through this much just to ask her a simple question. It warmed her heart in ways she never knew possible. She listened intently as Beca continued on with her story

"I told him I came by myself and that I was looking for something but I didn't know what exactly. We spent the whole afternoon just searching the shop and when it came time to close up I was kinda sad that I hadn't found anything. He must have seen how upset I was because he went in the back room and came back with something." Beca nodded towards Chloe's hand indicating she could open her fist.

Chloe looked at the item in her hand. It was a simple silver ring. There was no engraving, no gem on top and after further inspection she realized it was only plastic. It was smooth and was a little beat up but that was to be expected for as old as it was.

Beca scratched the back of her neck as she looked at Chloe to try and gauge her reaction. She started to panic when she notice Chloe wasn't saying anything. "This isn't how I wanted to do this. I had a ring, a real one that is, but I lost it in my room and then Stacie went with me to find a new one but I couldn't find anything good enough a—" Beca was cut off when she felt a pair of velvety smooth lips on hers. She sunk into the kiss and pressed back against Chloe's.

Chloe was the first to pull away and couldn't help the smile that was on her lips as she looked at Beca. Beca truly was the most adorable person she ever met but she decided to keep that to herself for the time being. She was about to speak but Beca beat her to it. "Mr. Ramseur, that was his name, he gave it to me but only if I promised to give it to someone special one day. He wanted to give it to be for free since it was just a prop for the mannequin but I refused to take it and he sold it to me for a quarter. And I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it because I will love you endlessly, Chloe and I would be really happy if you would be my girlfriend." Taking a much-needed breath Beca finally looked up to meet Chloe's eyes and was surprised to find tears.

Chloe smiles at Beca and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "Beca…this is…this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me." Taking the ring out of her palm she slipped it on her finger and neither girl could keep the smile off their faces when they noticed how perfectly it fit on Chloe's finger.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as she brought the brunette into a death grip of a hug. She felt Beca's arms tighten around her waist and her head dig into her shoulder, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Becs. And I love you too. So very much."

Beca held on tighter as the two took in the moment. Beca finally got the girl of her dreams and nothing was going to ruin that. That is until she heard a knock on her door that startled both of the girls.

* * *

On the other side of campus Stacie was lying on her bed with her cellphone clutched in her hands. After she had left Beca's she'd gone to the gym, done her intro to ancient cultures' readings, and even reorganized her closet. She was trying to distract herself and even though it wasn't helping she at least had an excuse to why she hadn't called yet.

"God Conrad how pathetic can you get?" Turning over she screamed into her pillow and contemplated just suffocating herself to avoid the whole situation. She jumped up fro her bed and began to pace back and forth. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her, she was acting just like Beca had nearly seven hours ago; ridiculous and borderline crazy.

She stopped pacing and picked up her phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. Her voice was caught in her throat when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" It came out in a mixture of grogginess and tiredness that Stacie couldn't help but smile at. Leave it to Aubrey Posen to sound adorable when her sleep was being interrupted.

"Hey Bree, I'm sorry I woke you up just go back to sleep." Stacie was ready to hit the end call button and chalk the whole situation up to fate. Obviously fate didn't want her to ask since Aubrey most likely wanted to go back to sleep.

"Stacie?" Stacie couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name.

"Yeah it's me Bree just go back to sleep I'll call you tomorrow."

"No no it's okay! I was actually studying and must have dozed off." Stacie could hear the life coming back to Aubrey's voice and decided that it was time to take a leap of faith. If Beca was wrong about this though she'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh well I was calling to ask you something…" Stacie could hear laughter through her phone and couldn't stop the butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

"I figured as much Stace. What's your question?"

"Oh…well you see I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday? Fast Six is coming out and I thought we could go see it and maybe grab dinner after?" It was the longest five second paused she had ever experienced

"Are you asking me out?" Stacie could tell Aubrey was surprised but she didn't sounded shocked surprised if anything she would have swore it was more on the lines of happy surprised.

"If I say yes would that make this awkward?"

"Of course not! I would love to go out with you Stace, I'm just surprised is all!"

Over come with pure happiness Stacie dropped her phone, completely forgetting Aubrey was on the line and ran out of her dorm room towards Beca's apartment.

* * *

The knock on the door had definitely shocked the couple and Beca was reluctant to pull back to go answer the door. Whoever it was, they were going to get an ear full for interrupting her and Chloe's date but she didn't have time to get a word out. As soon as she opened the door she was collapsing to the floor with a body on top of her.

Recovering from the shock she let out a frustrated grunt and pushed who ever it was off her. "What the hell Stacie?"

Stacie ignored Beca's annoyed look and hugged the shorter brunette like her life depended on it. "She said yes Beca! I can't believe it but she said yes."

Beca was more confused than ever and Chloe just stood in the door way with an amused look as she watched the two Bellas. She took in the moment and was glad to see that Beca was making an effort to get closer to the other Bellas. Curiosity got the best of her as she spoke up, "Who said yes to what Stace?"

Stacie looked towards Chloe and realization dawned on her as she remembered what tonight was for Beca. She looked back at the girl she had tackled to the floor and began to get. She held her hand out for beca and looked sheepishly and the shorter brunette.

"I'm so sorry I totally forgot about you asking Chloe to be your girlfriend tonight!"

"STACIE!" Beca's eyes widened at the brunette's total disregard for keeping a secret

"Wait. Stacie knew you were asking me?"

Stacie looked between the two as blush began to creep onto her cheeks "You didn't ask her yet?"

"No I did but you can't just blurt that stuff out!"

Stacie turned to Chloe, "Did you say yes?"

When Chloe smiled and nodded Stacie couldn't help but go and hug the redhead. She was happy for her friends and Chloe didn't mind as she returned the hug with the same energy.

"I'm so happy for you guys this is awesome!"

"Stacie," Beca looked pointedly at her best friend, "why are you here?"

Stacie smile lit up her face as she remembered why she'd run over, "I took your advice and asked her out! She said yes Beca! Can you believe it, she said yes!"

Stacie pulled Beca into another hug and the shorter Bella was so excited for her friend that she didn't even complain as she was being suffocated in Stacie's boobs.

"Wait so who did you ask out?"

Stacie let go of Beca as she began to answer Chloe, "I asked out your best friend!"

"You asked Aubrey? Oh my god she's probably freaking out right now I have to call her!"

Chloe went to grab her phone as the two sophomores followed close behind. It was Beca would was the first to speak up, "Why would she being freaking out, Chlo?"

"Because she's had a toner for Stacie for like ever. I was actually trying to talk her into asking you out before I came over here," the last part of her sentence meant for Stacie.

Chloe began talking to Aubrey as the other two girls made there way to the couch and started a conversation of their own.

"I'm really happy for you Stace!"

"Me too! Well I mean I'm happy for you too and myself. I happy for both of us." Both girls began laughing as Chloe came to join them still on the phone.

"Yeah Bree she's hear now….yeah I'll give her the phone."

Stacie took the phone from Chloe and excused herself to Beca's room for privacy. Chloe cuddle back up to Beca as they waited for Stacie to get off the phone. Taking a side-glance at her girlfriend Beca was a huge smile on Chloe's face.

"What's got you smiling so big?"

"Aubrey told me she's been trying to get in touch with Stacie for twenty minutes. Apparently Stacie forgot Bree was on the line and rushed over here."

Beca couldn't help but grin at the thought of Stacie running across campus to get to her apartment, "Only Stacie would do something that spastic." Just then Stacie returned to the couch and sat down next to the two lovebirds handing Chloe back her phone.

"Sorry about interrupting your date guys I was so excited that—"

"You completely forgot about being on the phone with Aubrey and rushed over here to tell me?" Beca finished as she smirked at the brunette. On Stacie's behalf she at least looked slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"I was excited. Bite me, Mitchell."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Hey the only person you're going to be biting is me!" Chloe's words had Beca blushing while Stacie just laughed and began to walk towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned back to her friends, "Oh and I can't wait for Saturday! It's going to be so much fun!" with those being her last words to her friends she left the apartment ecstatic that she was going to get her happy ending.

The couple resumed their date on the couch finishing the movie. As the credits began to roll something finally clicked in Beca's head, "Wait what did Stacie mean about Saturday?"

"Oh we're going on a double date," Chloe said a calm as ever.

"Wait what? When exactly were these plans made?"

"When I called Bree. She said she was excited about their date but nervous, so I suggested we double to ease the tension a little."

Beca only shook her head knowing there was no way she was getting out of it and truth be told she wasn't so sure she would want to get out of it. Chloe must have been ready for a protest because she looked at Beca expectantly. "Are you not going to fight me on this?"

"Of course not, I'm just glad Stacie finally got the lady balls to ask Bree out."

Chloe looked at Beca with what could only be described as a mixture of shock and complete and total adoration.

"What's that look for Beale?"

Chloe only shook her head, "Nothing. You're just perfect is all."

"I'm definitely not perfect."

"Maybe not, but you're perfect for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too and I love the ring as well."


End file.
